Academy of the World
by TableCloth
Summary: World Academy. Academy who every single talented person want to be a scholar in it. The most luxurious academy in the world. Let's see how people who called it home live through it. Accepting OC!
1. Saung Mang Udjo

**Hello, verdammt! TableCloth writing a new story again. Recently, I think that some-scratch it-most of the new stories are less interesting compared to the old one. I only read some stories that actually interest me. Hetalia fandom, for me, has much more interesting stories, especially the stories that use bahasa Indonesia. I don't recommend you guys to read it, though. One of these stories inspired me to make this story. Anyway, enjoy**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OC, OOC-ness, Humanized characters, AU/human name, etc**

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends only belong to Mondo Media**

* * *

_**Academy of the World**_

_**Chapter 1: Saung Mang Udjo**_

* * *

It's started in Washington DC. A music show is happened. It's not just a common music. It's a weird music I'm sure none of you know that thing before you try it except if you are Indonesian. It's an Angklung show by Saung Mang Udjo group that come from Indonesia. Angklung is an instrument made by bamboo and, as far as I remember, played by shaking it. There's a lot of people who watch it (**AN: If you watch that show, review & tell your experience of playing angklung for the first time ^^**). Every single person get an angklung with number on it. Each number represent the note like 1 for 'do', 2 for 're', and so on.

Among the excited spectator, there's a blonde teenager wear yellow jacket, blue trouser, and black-white shoes. He's Cody, the Co-president of World Academy's Student Council. He has bought a lot of thing special brought by Saung Mang Udjo from Indonesia. Batik fabric, Kris, you name it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Saung Mang Udjo!" Cody look at the host. A Javanese person wear traditional Javanese clothes. He and other spectator answer, "Hi!"

"My name is Budi. I'll be your host for the rest of the afternoon. Now, as you can see, on your hand is one of Indonesia's most famous traditional music instrument called angklung" Cody look at the instrument on his hand

'so it's called angklung' he think

"You should have known that there's number on your angklung. Those number sign what note that your angklung sound when you play it. 1 for do, 2 for re, 3 for mi, and so on" Cody nod his head. What his angklung play is 3 aka mi

"If you already know the sign to play angklung, let's start the show! You will play with all student and employee here"

And the music played. Cody get slightly confused of the note. In one part he have to shake it and all of the sudden he have to stop it. But he begin to get comforted with the playing. But as he get comfortable, the music already stopped, replaced with shadow puppet, sing, and dance. On the dance part, the dancer lead by a quiet beautiful girl. She dance a traditional dance elegantly. After she finished, the host re-enter the stage

"What a show, eh? Sadly it must over now" Instantly, almost all spectator Boo-ing the host

"That how it usually be, but today is special. We will say goodbye to one of our best apprentice, Kartika Sari. Next month, she have to left to World Academy, as she receive scholarship from her musical talent"

'another new scholar, I see' Cody think

"This will be her last show with Saung Mang Udjo. With this, I present you, Kartika Sari!"

A young, probably still on her sweet seventeen, girl appear from behind the stage. She begin to play some Indonesian song, including the national anthem, before finally play "We are the World" by Michael Jackson. After she finish it, all the spectator give applause

Now that the show has finished and the angklung returned to Saung Mang Udjo, Cody make a call to Thomas

"Hey ya, it's me, Cody" Cody started

"Oh, Cody. How have you been, mate?" Thomas reply

"I feel really awesome here. I just play a weird instrument called… Anklung, or something like that, and I bought some souvenir!"

"Woah, seems you got a nice holiday, mate. Damn, why should I doubt your decision?"

"Your fault. Anyway, I heard from the host that there will be a new student from Indonesia"

"That will be the first!"

"Don't get excited yet. We don't know about her"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, Ginger miss you a lot. So go back to academy soon"

"Okay, okay. I gonna go. Bye!" Cody close the phone and walk away from the stage

'See you next month, Kartika'

* * *

**Oh, Yeah! Finally finished this story (at 7.30 local time :P). Luckily for me, tomorrow is holiday until Thursday. Maybe gonna update Magica anytime soon. And I already have the plan for a Prelude of Kalgante's Apocalypse Grand Prix, but I can't finish it anytime this week. Also, my friend is got a serious disease. Latest news I got from my other friend, he is having an operation. I hope he is okay. Amen.**

**As most of my story, I gonna take OCs from readers and I need a lot of them**

**Human Name (I want it to be a full name, not just front name):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Human Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Clothes (It doesn't have to be scholar clothes):**

**Nationality:**

**Ability/Talent:**

**Extracurricular (Minimum 2):**

**Misc:**

**Anyway, this is not a save-the-world-type story, but I still accept magical talent and anything related to indigo-ness**


	2. Academy Introduction

**Hello, verdammt! Since I only get few OCs, I gonna add some random OCs of mine. But that's not something that annoy me. My real problem is my time to write this is only 2 hours left, not included with training with my band! But anyway, you enjoy this story is more than just make me calm. So, enjoy!**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OC, OOC-ness, Humanized characters, AU/human name, etc**

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends only belong to Mondo Media**

* * *

_**Academy of the World**_

_**Chapter 2: Academy Introduction**_

* * *

**1 damn month later…**

A bus appear from the east as it goes to World Academy. It's the common bus that World Academy authority use to take a student. But today, it only bring one student from Indonesia. Her name is Kartika Sari. She wear a traditional kebaya clothes with batik pattern for the bottom. The driver of the bus is Liam Brown, a tall man with blonde hair wear common driver suit (I'm not sure about that). For him, touring around the America is just too often and boring, but for Kartika, this is her first time so it's no wonder if she is amazed

They have reach the academy now. It's a huge academy with Victorian-era architecture with Asian architecture on the rear part. In the very front of the school, there's a luxurious fountain made of… gold. The fountain itself have 5 stages. The 1st stage is, of course, water. The 2nd stage consist of wild animals sculpture like tiger, lion, elephant, you name it. 3rd stage consist of warriors over the world sculpture. The 4th stage consist of a beautiful sculpture of women with different race. And the top of them, a majestic sculpture of Julius Caesar

Don't forget that there's pine trees stretching from one side of outer park to the other. Beside pines, there's bushes of rose plant put in very neat position. No branch or leaves out of position

Now she only need to put down her music instrument from the baggage. There's a set of Angklung she borrowed from Saung Mang Udjo at Bandung, a traditional Bali flute, a sasando, a tifa, and several other thing. All of them have been packed in a large bag

She has been waited by an Australian man with black hair, wear a typical adventurer top, blue jeans trouser, and black shoes

"So you come from Indonesia? My name is Thomas. I'm the president of World Academy Student Council" the Australian guy said

"My name is Kartika" Kartika said while keeping her smile

"It's three hour! You are late for three damn hours! What's so important that makes you late for THREE-DAMN-HOUR!" Thomas said angrily

"Well, I need to pack all my instrument carefully. They are vulnerable" Kartika explain while Thomas only watch her, confused

"Okay, whatever is that, It would be better for us to enter now" Thomas take the bag and bring it inside

As Kartika walk in, it's appear that she attract some attention. Some boys simply stare her while most of the girls begin to talk about her

"Ignore them" Thomas said

* * *

"So, let me explain to you. The main building consist of 4 floor excluded the roof. The first floor is for Kindergarten, elementary school, teacher's room for kindergarten and elementary school, library for kindergarten and elementary school, laboratory for elementary school, Music room and any room related to vocal and music, and cafeteria for everyone" Thomas explain while Kartika only watch around them. A lot of kid running happily around them

"Second floor is all for junior high school. There's also some extracurricular about art and such thing, except for music club. There's photographic club, literature club, drama club, painting club, sculpture club, Anime/comic club and manga club"

Kartika only nod. She just noticed the patterned stairway railing

"The third floor consist of newspaper club, anatomy room which used for health, medicine, and study of human anatomy, sewing club, computer room, robotic club, foreign language club, chess club, science club, baseball club, martial arts club, gunslinger club, fencing club, and cooking club"

Kartika only "hmm"-ing as she looking for jasmine flower between roses, lilies, tulips, orchids, and many other plant

"And the fourth floor is special for headmaster room, PTA room, student council room, and Astronomy room. No ordinary person can enter the 4th floor except for those who need to. Gardening club is taking responsibility for every single plant in this academy. Nothing must left imperfect for this academy. Every single sport club can only play in field or gym. By the way, you must enter at least 2 extracurricular. I have entered adventure club, which have no need of any room, and music club. While still try to decide which extracurricular you will enter, let's take your instrument to the music club"

They walk into the music room. Inside, Kartika can actually noticed why many person dream to enter the academy. Even if it just a music room, it's very clean, the floor is made of granite, and the wall, floor, and the ceiling covered by echo reducer which feel like a thin version of bed. The music instrument is the main interest. In consist of a classic piano, violin, acoustic guitar, you name it

"This is just one part of the room. There's still another part for a more modern music, even include music production" Thomas explain while Kartika assembling her traditional music instrument and checking whether any of them are broken or not

"Meanwhile, the hostel is on the corner of the academy, but remember to not being perverted. Having one pervert is enough" Thomas warn

"Don't worry. I won't"

"Hey dude!" another person come to the room. He is Cody. As you know, he is the co-president of world academy student council

"Mate!" Thomas reply

"So you have see the girl that I have talking about" Cody started

"Eh? Did we ever meet?" Kartika ask to Cody

"Nah. But I have seen your show at Washington DC"

"Thanks"

"Cody, I need to talk with you" Thomas interrupt, which make Cody feel annoyed

They move out from the room and talk with low voice to make sure no one listening to them

* * *

"So, world assemble? It will take a lot of time. I'd prefer single show for 3 days than mixing all show for one week"

"I do, either. But that could cause a bad problem between coalition and opposition. And if there's only one show, only few people will get advantage over it"

"Opposition is another problem. Now we only need to think about the consumer. The gathered food and drink only enough for 5 days, if you didn't count the outsider. If we try to risk it, maybe people ended up starving and leave the show"

"Wrong. If we still producing consumption things at the show, we might be able to keep the spectator"

"But what about they who make the product? They can't watch the show"

"I got a solution about that. What if we set up the world assemble at the academy?"

"And if the school get broken?"

"I have responsibility over it"

* * *

They re enter the room and begin to talk with Kartika

"We have decide to-" even before Thomas finished the sentence, someone else enter the room. It's a German girl with blonde hair, wear orange aristocratic suit with some stripes, and a high heel shoes

"Verdammt! Wir müssen-" She stopped as she see Kartika

"Ah, a german. Guten morgen" Kartika said

"it should be 'guten tacht' since it already 09.30 here" The german reply

"Ah, sorry. 09.30 still considered as morning in my homeland"

"Okay. By the way, mein name ist Frederica Rommel" the german introduce herself

"Nama saya Kartika" Kartika also introduce herself

"So, which extra you are on? I'm on music and martial arts and note that I am secretary of World Academy student council" Frederica said while most of them notice that Thomas getting angry as he not yet talk something important with Kartika

"Umm… maybe music and… haven't decide the last one yet" Kartika said

"Hey, girls, can I talk with Kartika for a while?" Thomas ask

"No" Frederica and Cody said, and Frederica continue, "No if it's about world academy's anniversary"

"Shit" Thomas walk out

"Why with the anniversary?" Kartika ask

"There's a lot of suggestion from many student for what to do at the academy's anniversary. Thomas has, what he think, a better idea to collect all the suggestion and make it into what he is so-called 'world assemble'" Frederica explain

"Not sound bad"

"WRONG, SISTAH! Without enough production, we can't manage a show that will last for a bloody week!" Cody explain

Kartika only confused

"Our poor Kartika can't manage to get all the information. So what if we calm ourselves with music? I can see we got a new instrument here" Frederica notice Kartika's instruments

"Umm… I never mean to not believe you, but doesn't it better for me to play it by myself? After all, I just borrow it from my homeland" Kartika said

"Okay, then, since I only know how to play a flute among your weird instrument" Frederica said and sit on a bench

Kartika choose to play her Angklung since she has master it. Frederica notice that Kartika play 'Canon in D'

Whether fortunately or unfortunately, Frederica forget to close the door

* * *

"Alina, have you got a news?" A Brazilian/Guatemalan said. He is albino with two long bowl-cut hair with two strands of hair sticking out on the back of his head. He wears grey hoodie sweater and black slacks

"Nee! Stop disturbing me, Cesar!" the girl called Alina answer. She have blonde long hair that she put in ponytail and she have light green eyes. She wear dress pants and long sleeve collar shirt

"But I'm your brother-"

"Stepbrother! Note that" Alina warn

They keep silent for a moment before-

"Do you hear that?" Cesar ask as he can feel listening something beside the music on his iPod

"Not again" Alina complain

"Hey! I'm dead serious!" Cesar said

Not so long before Alina notice the sound

"Weird"

* * *

In a Catholic Church, a woman with long brown hair with black color on the tip and wear catholic blue and black uniform praying

'God, I hope today is just as fine as yesterday' She pray on her mind

"извините, Cathy" another person enter the church. He is a tall, Heterochromatin eyed, red haired Russian, wear blue and white with red jacket

"Come here, Aleksey" the one that called Cathy said

"Are you okay?" Aleksey ask

If I become Cathy, I should have been annoyed. But instead of annoyed, Cathy only smile and said, "I'm okay, Aleksey"

"Sorry to ask such an annoying question-"

"psst" Cathy order Aleksey to stay silent

As they stay silent for a moment, they notice a sound they never heard before

"Eh?"

"Hmm?"

* * *

"Sister!" A rather tomboyish Latin/German girl with dark brown tomboyish hair and wear punk rock clothes scream

"Jan! You broke my design!" A more feminine Latin/German girl with dark brown long hair put in two ponytails and wear gothic Lolita dress reply with anger

"Calm down, Sis. Don't let ya burn up yourself" the one called Jan said

"At least give me something that could make me calm" the other girl said

"What about this?" Jan give her writing entitled 'The Adventure of Jan & An Faust'

"Okay, let's see" the other girl, seems to be named An, said. She read the story, but her eyes seems to get shocked

"EEK! Your writing is weird! It's like… Vandalism!" An comment

"No! That's creativity!" Jan only smile

Then they heard a voice, just like previously mentioned person has feel

"You change your ringtone?" An ask

"No" Jan said

Then they stare to each other

"Maybe we should see the music room"

* * *

In the music room, Kartika has finished her playing, followed by standing applause from Frederica and Cody

"You are now officially enter the music club, no matter what!" Frederica said

"Eh? Really? Thanks!" Kartika said with blinking eyes

"So, here is the source!" An enter the room first, as her room is the closest with the music room

"That was awesome!" Jan simply enter the room with running and just hug Kartika… tightly

"Ey! Someone help her!" Cody yell

'Mommy… Daddy… I think my time is over…' Kartika think as Jan keep 'choke' her

"Release her, Jan! She could have died soon!

'Goodbye…' Then Kartika fainted

"Argh! Take her to the medic room!"

* * *

**Weird, doesn't it? Don't worry. Our main protagonist is just fainted. Of course she will appear again next chapter. And yeah, this take a lot of my time. For Pedro-IS-Madi12 and Bonus Ninja, Sorry to not able to using your OC on this chapter. The time just not enough. But remember to review, critic definitely accepted, but flame are never accepted. With this, I said Auf Wiedersehen, Au Revoir, Sayonara, Selamat tinggal, or simply, Goodbye!**


	3. Prelude of World Friendship

**Hello, verdammt! There will be more character I'll introduce for this chapter, especially the canon character. As Giggles, or Ginger for this story, will appear on the beginning, you might get surprised when you see Giggles not-so-bitchy. After all, she will play a role as nurse on the medical room. Also, for those who fave FlippyXFlaky pairing, I won't likely to use this pairing since the fact that this pairing already have a lot of story in fanfiction. But anyway, I guess you guys didn't really hope such pairing in my story. As end of top Author's note, enjoy!**

**Not-so-important: I change any unnatural hair colour to a more natural colour**

**Rating: T because of usage of dirty words**

**Warning: OC, OOC-ness, Humanized characters, AU/human name, etc**

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends only belong to Mondo Media and the OC's**

* * *

_**Academy of the World**_

_**Chapter 3: (Not Really) Prelude of World Friendship**_

Kartika awaken from her damn-long-unconsciousness. Now she is lying on a typical hospital bed with all the tools she usually she in a hospital rooms. But the first thing she noticed is a female with brown hair wear typical nurse uniform and a pink bow with white polka dots on her head

"Am I have reach heaven?" Kartika asked foolishly

The nurse only giggling

"Of course not! Welcome to the World Academy's medical room" the nurse said

She shocked. She tried to look around and yes, there's only nursery toolkit beside a pack of bread, a strawberry topping jam, and a glass of tea

"Ah, I forget to introduce myself. Name's Giselle Ervemenger, but everyone call me Ginger. And I buy this bread and you name those things myself" Ginger introduce

Inside her heart, Kartika scream, 'WTF is this! You give an Indonesian stomach with just a pack of bread? Curse to them who introduce this little thing as appetizer or even breakfast' but instead of said so, she said,

"Thanks" And she eat the bread with the jam

"So how is it? It's academy product anyway. Made by high school student

"Well… The bread *munch* is just *munch* like *munch* the common *munch* bread *munch* but the jam *munch* is amazing! *gulp*" Kartika said while eating the bread (yuck!)

"Hey! Don't talk while eating!" Ginger warn

"Oops. Sorry. My fault" Kartika only smile

"At least you can swallow it before you answer my question"

"Hehe. Sorry. Umm… anyway, how could I get there?"

"Mr. Phillip brought you here. You know, you are so lucky. Several more second Jan 'hug' you, you have reach the heaven"

Their chit-chat stopped by someone knock the door

"come in"

Jan and An enter the room. As usual, Jan still appear so energetic like she can run the Old Trafford stadium 20X although she can't

"Hey! Nice to see you conscious!" Jan about to hug Kartika, but then remember the music room 'tragedy'

"Well, I think I suppose not to hug you either, right?" Jan said with annoyance

"Don't worry about that. Just don't hug me that tight anymore. Anyway, since we just met… Yesterday or several hours ago?" Kartika ask

"Several hours ago" Ginger remind

"Thanks. Isn't it would be better for me to introduce myself? Anyway, my name is-"

"You don't need to. Cody already told us" Jan explain

"Well then. I haven't know thee name either" Kartika said

"Oh yes. Name's Jan Faust and this is my sister An Faust" Jan pointing to her sister which put an annoyed face

"So, are we friend?" Kartika ask

"Well, if you ask that" Jan said

* * *

Somewhere on the upper floor, A Scottish male with blonde hair wear military uniform watching the academy

"A world without the wars" He hum

He looked at a photo he has held for such a long time, the photo of him and another people that appear to be his friend. On the left side of the photo is he with a 'PJ' word above him. On the middle is a Russian with black hair with word 'SD' above him and on the right is a Canadian, shortest among them, with blonde hair and a night vision google on his head added with 'MW' word above him

"Sadly you guys can't see such thing like that with me" He continued his hum

"Eh?" Beside him, there's a typical American with blonde hair, green eyes, wear black 'Guns n Roses' T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers

"Shit! Why you spying on me, Emmett!" Phillip ask in shock

"Wrong! I didn't spying on you! I'm just accidently past here and see you watching those photo and hum about something I don't even able to hear!" Emmett deny

Phillip only sighed

"Just don't shock me like that again. You are lucky that I no longer have DID" Phillip tell

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever"

"So, is there anything important for you that you need to get to this floor?" Phillip ask

"Well… I just want to see Isabelle" Emmett said

"Shit. You are too brother-complex. Not so surprised that Isabelle try to get away from you. You are pretty remind me of Sergei Djokovic in happier version" Phillip said

"Shut up. Now I want to see Isabelle. No more, no less" Emmett about to walk away when Phillip interrupt

"Maybe she is with the new student" Phillip said followed by a moment of silence. Then he continue, "At the medic room"

"New student?" Emmett ask

"Yeah. From Asia, a little bit shorter than Isabelle"

"Is she dangerous!" Emmett begin to get worry

"Shit-ass. Jan only crush her for 7 second and she already fainted" Phillip said

"Then I could conclude she's a weakling"

"Not so fast" Phillip warn, which cause Emmett confused

"According to her homeland school record, she's a black belt of a martial art called… Silat, or something like that"

"I see" Emmett said then walk away

* * *

_Skip time, asshole_

"Hi. My name is Kartika Sari. I'm come from Indonesia and I received scholarship to enroll here. Nice to meet you all"

Everyone give applause after she finished her short and not-so-formal introduction. The teacher let her sit beside an Italian girl with brown hair full of dandruff (some are even visible without need to look at the skin) wear white sweater and a red short skirt

"Hi. My name is Isabelle Vargas. Nice to meet you" The Italian started

"Nice to meet you too" Kartika reply

_**Today's first lesson: Economy (AKA most Indonesian student's nightmare)**_

No needed to tell that Kartika is very bad at this lesson. Her prize: A damn-long speech from the damn-teacher

_**Today's second lesson: International Language**_

Too lucky for Kartika that today's lesson for International Language is German. While some other still confused, she, Frederica, and few student can understand easily

Her prize: Straight 100!

_**Today's third lesson: History**_

Kartika drop again. Especially after the teacher give her question about James Lancaster and his role on the EIC

Her prize: homework

_**Today's fourth lesson: Philosophy**_

The old student ask to Kartika, "What's your nation and personal philosophy?"

"Well… my nation's philosophy is Bhinneka tunggal ika which mean Unity in Diversity while my own philosophy is smile is one of the most important things in the world"

"Please explain"

"You know… smile could mean anything. For me, smile could be cheap and could be expensive. I prefer being smile a lot since there's countless of expensive things in this world. Smile can also reduced someone anger and bring peace toward the world"

"It's so good. But you know that in the time like this those philosophy will considered not important, doesn't you?"

"I know that and I don't really care about it. Maybe I'm sound to idealist, but… What else can we do to spread peace?"

The teacher only nod

_**It's break time, bitch!**_

It's quiet a surprise to everyone that the break time feel faster than ever before. For Kartika, that mean she need to eat rice anytime soon. The bread she has eat at the morning can't hold long enough for her. So she tries to slip through the stair railing. To her surprise, there's another person behind her that also slip through the railing

"Hey Ya!" It's Jan Faust. And she look like a lion on hunt

And yet, they got caught by Phillip

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Phillip said

Yet, they didn't stop at all. Instead, they increase their speed

"So ye challenge me, huh? Fine" Phillip, to their surprise, jump to the stair as he do _parkour _and try to follow them

"Both of you! Don't think you can run away from me!" Phillip chase as Jan and Kartika try to outrun him. But it's appear to be impossible as he has more stamina and speed. Luckily to them, as they passing the Kindergarten, many child rushing out from the room, making Phillip forced to stop his chase

"Separate. You to music room, I to creative writing club" Jan order

Kartika only nod, despite the fact that she still hungry, her target right now is to outrun Phillip no matter how

* * *

On the classroom, there's an American with messy bleach blonde hair, wear a slightly baggy long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, sneakers, and a sharktooth necklace. He is very bored right now

And when he is bored, it's usually not good for the academy as he is very blunt

There are three foods in front of him right now. One is for himself AKA Tanner Anderson, a burger (not like the burger in fast food restaurant). Another food is a fried chicken initially for Aleksey Zolnerowich but because he said he doing a diet right now, Aleksey give it to him. The last one is a French fries for Cesar Rodriguez, but it seems that he don't really like it. And now, he need to find 2 people that willing to eat the chicken and French fries

He got an idea. He will find some people in music room as it usually visited by 1 – 2 people. He walks into the music room, passing a chasing mode Phillip

"Hey, did you see Jan and Kartika?" Phillip ask

He shook his head, and followed by Phillip try to look at them

He has reach the music room. As he had guess, there's a person inside, a female

"Hey you, I have a-"

Just before he finished his sentence, the woman grab his hand that hold a chicken

"_Need food. No food no life, lah_" The woman, that turn out to be Kartika, said in horror voice

"Eh?"

* * *

"Ah. Feel so great" Kartika said after finish eating the chicken added with rice

"So, you are the new student, don't you?" Tanner ask

"Yeah" she answer after drink a glass of water

"I heard from Cody that you can play music" Tanner said

"Yes"

"Play one, then"

"Later"

She can feel a bad aura from Tanner. But she doesn't really care since she often facing it

"Anyone have food? I'm too tired to go to cafeteria" Jan interrupt them. Then she notice a French fries on Tanner's hand

"What?" Tanner ask

"Can I have that fries?" Jan ask

"Sure. I won't eat this either" Tanner give the French fries and he can feel that Jan's eyes is, literally, blinking

"So you come here just to find some idea for your writing?" Kartika ask Jan

"Yeah. Can you please tell me a story, please?" Jan ask

*sigh* "Fine. I'll tell you one story. Once upon a time, there was a mother named Dayang Sumbi. She is a beautiful woman. One day, as she having meditation in a cave beside a river, her hair accessories fall into the river. "I hope someone is willing to take it. If it a male, then he will be my husband and if it a female then I'll make her my sister" she said. Then a dog swim to the river and take the accessories. But as she see that it's a dog that take her accessories, she said "I'm just kidding about my words" But God warn her that as a hermit, she must not kidding about her word. Then at night she have a dream of meet a handsome male that turn out to be the actual form of the dog. She dream of mating with him and as she awaken, she already got pregnant. Then nine months later, a son has born. He's named Sangkuriang. He grows as a handsome boy. One day when he hunts, he didn't get any deer at all so he kill the dog that unknown to him is his father. When his mother is asked from where he got the meat, he said that the meat is from their dog. Shocked, Dayang Sumbi tell Sangkuriang that the dog is his father. Angered by that fact, Sangkuriang ran away from his home. One day, a mighty master of martial art meet him and trained him. Several year later, He has known as the mighty Sangkuriang. He travel through the world until one day, he meet a beautiful woman on a lake. When he asked who the woman's name is, the woman name is Dayang Sumbi. Forgotten about his mother, Sangkuriang simply told his name to Dayang Sumbi. Dayang Sumbi shocked, then she said that Sangkuriang is her own son that ran away from her. Doesn't believe over that story, Sangkuriang keep asking Dayang Sumbi to marry him. Dayang Sumbi accept the proposal with one challenge, he must be able to make a lake and a large ship that oversize even the largest ship of that time in just one night. Sangkuriang accept that challenge. Right at 06.30 o' clock, he begin to make the large ship while Dayang Sumbi pray that he would never able to finished the challenge. But the mighty Sangkuriang are nearly able to finish it. As he very nearly finished the ship, Dayang Sumbi pray to God so he could have been banished instead of must marry her own son. And plop! She disappear. After finishing the ship, Sangkuriang realized that she has gone. Angered, the mighty Sangkuriang kicked away the ship so it turned back. Surprisingly, it became a mountain. And that's the legend of Tangkuban Perahu Mountain. Any question?"

Tanner has falls asleep while Jan give a loud applause, make Tanner awaken

"I'll make an even more awesome story than that story!" Jan said in burning spirit

"But I have the song that actually a summary for that story" Kartika interrupt

"Sing it!" Jan ask

"Fine…" Kartika started to play a song with her angklung

_Hung Dupa Mengalun_

_(A tell tale heave)_

_Buka Tabir Purbakala_

_(Open the veil of the past)_

_Riwayat Priangan_

_(Priangan Legend)_

_Ibu nan menanggung malang_

_(Mother whom must feel the unfortunate)_

_Dipercinta oleh putra Sangkuriang sakti_

_(Beloved by her son, the mighty Sangkuriang)_

_Walau mengetahui itu ibunya sendiri_

_(Although he has know she is his own mother)_

_Agar dapat berlari di gelap malam_

_(To able to run in the dark night)_

_Di minta menyiapkan_

_(Asked to prepare)_

_Telaga dan Perahu semalam_

_(Lake and ship in one night)_

_Nun di timur fajar tiba sebelum waktunya_

_(Far away in the east, sun rise before its time)_

_Sangkuriang putra tak memenuhi janjinya_

_(the son, Sangkuriang can't fulfill his promise)_

A lot of applause from both inside and outside, definitely shock Kartika.

"Wait, since when you guys are here?" Kartika ask

"Since you play the middle part" Cesar said

"Kartika, I need you to make sure the world assemble will goes as it planned!" Thomas come from nowhere, eventually create a silent moment, before an answer from Kartika

"Sure"

* * *

**Hahaha! Finally able to put an Indonesian song n this story! That song is actually quite hard to sing. As for everyone who have put their OC, Thanks. Review is accepted, Critics is as well, but I never accept flame. With this, I said have a nice Waisak for every Buddhist.**


	4. Call of Checkmate

**Hello, verdammt! Nothing really matter right now to said, beside the fact that I doing poll on my profile. Anyway, Enjoy**

**Rating: T because of usage of dirty words and very few amount of explicit content**

**Warning: OC, OOC-ness, Humanized characters, AU/human name, etc**

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends only belong to Mondo Media and the OC's**

* * *

_**Academy of the World**_

_**Chapter 4: Call of Checkmate**_

* * *

The Indonesian Girl and the Australian boy enter a large room. The room, if you can imagine, is like the world meeting room in Hetalia: Axis Power with the differences is that there's a large round-table in the middle of it and two guardians statue guard the entrance to the room

"Welcome to the Student Council room, located near the hostel and no common person can enter beside Isabelle Vargas, Catherine Dimitrijevic, Phillip Johnson, and from now, you" Thomas explain

'Sound nice to have an absolute power' Kartika think

"Now I need to talk with you" Thomas take an OHP (Overhead Projector, in case you didn't know it) from the… some sort of wardrobe. Then he put a paper on the glass. Now, an image of writing in a paper appear on the wall

"First of all, we plan the World Assemble on around 5-7 days. Cody is crazy enough to plan it for 7 days while I prefer 5 days since we don't have enough food supply" Thomas explain

"Wait, how much we must produce the food so we could have it occurred for 7 days?" Kartika ask

"Let's says 35 student per class x 12 class not include kindergarten x breakfast, lunch, and dinner x 7 days = 8820 while we only have 7000 or if you want it on detail, 7056"

"It just a little bit more! Why we don't make it?" Kartika ask

"We can only make about 100 products per day. Sound large, but actually small in compared to previous year where we can produce about 350 products per day, especially when you know that World Assemble is only several days to go" Thomas explain while being stressed thinking about the production

"Damn. That was suck" Kartika begin to think. The she got an idea, "You said that we can produce about 100 per day, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"In 3 days, it should be enough to produce food for 6 days, right? Then we could do the World Assemble for 6 days!"

"Well, sound good _if _we haven't planned anything yet. The problem is that we have plan anything from the very beginning to the very end"

"Plan?"

"Some of the most popular club will participated in the world assemble. Even we have made the schedule"

"Let me see the schedule"

Thomas put another paper to the glass of OHP

"Luckily you haven't sign it yet"

She started to write the schedule duplicate with several changes

"What about this?" Kartika give the copy to Thomas, which seems quite surprised

"I see… but why there's no 'furious firework' party?" Thomas ask

"Be eco-friendly, mate! Also, consider this schedule" Kartika said

* * *

Francis, as appear from his name, is a blonde French male wear regular dark blue shirt, striped brown tie, dark blue trouser, and black shoes. Aside from his formal appearance, he is cherish and pervert person. Many juvenile delinquent case involve him include implied rape (read: grope), although he insisted that he never meant to rape anyone

But he make a self-restriction over groping Catherine. Otherwise, Aleksey will chase him and he will, like, yell:

"In Soviet Russia, you kill me!"

Okay, that's weird for those who didn't know anything about Russian Reversal, but beside his pervert behaviour, He is considered the most handsome person in his class. He also very good at playing chess as he often learn from many chess book. Still, he is a pervert so the unlucky person who lost the chess and not run fast enough into Aleksey or Phillip will end up… Okay, that's too mature to talk

Like today, for example. He manage to find a prey for his perverted mind. He stalk the woman in front of him and at the right time…

"Hello, Frederica!" Francis said while successfully grope her. But to Francis' surprise, Frederica doesn't scream. Instead, Frederica step on Francis' foot… _with her high heels_

"Ouch!" Francis can't hold the pain Frederica's high heels has made in his feet while Frederica only giggle

"Taste that!" Frederica said in victory aura

"Shit! I just want to say hello and you step on my foot with those damn high heels?"

"But you say hello while grope me!" Frederica angry while feel a little embarrassed

"Still, it's really hurt"

"Whatever. So, why do you 'say hello' to me? I hope there's something important"

"Well… Initially, I just want to say hello. But you give me an idea" Francis smirk

"Ehh?"

"Want to play chess?"

"Just don't do the game of the damnation. You terrorize many previous year scholar"

"I can't promise you but I'll try"

They have entered the chess room after down from the 3rd floor, which is a problem if they must pass through the Elementary scholar and the kindergartener while at the same time for Francis, must try to not grope Frederica

They have set the chess. On Frederica's side, the army look like golden mini-statue of Teutonic Knight while on Francis' side, they look like the one from Napoleon era, silver statue style

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"échec et mat!" Victory for Francis, defeat for Frederica in 124 steps

"I don't think I can play chess as good as you. But I'll find someone that could beat you up" Frederica said

"I prepared for any challenge!" Francis said proudly

* * *

Frederica make a list of people who she would like to challenge to beat Francis

"Alina? No. Her Lucy is too dangerous. Strikethrough

Cesar? No, never see him playing chess before. Strikethrough

Cathy? Well, consider that she is the only one that never 'say hello'-ed by Francis, considered yes. Check

Aleksey? Never. Francis will end up being dead when he try to give the game of damnation. Don't forget to note his 'In Soviet Russia, you kill me!' thing. Double strikethrough

Alexa? No. She always lose against me. Strikethrough

Thomas? He still taking care over the world assemble. But after finishing it, he could be a tough enemy for Francis. But so far, strikethrough

Johan? Well… Considered. Check

Faust sisters? As long as Jan won't scream, considered. Check

Emmett? He doesn't even think when he plays chess game. Strikethrough

Tanner? Considered. Check

Hassan? Of course, as he is the master of 3rd grade high school. Check

Cody? Still need to think twice. Strikethrough

I hope that's enough" Frederica said as she close her note book

* * *

"Sorry, but I'm not really good on playing chess in compared to you" Catherine said in oh-so-kawaii face

"Aww… Suck" Frederica said in disappointment

* * *

Sitting in front of Frederica is a blonde Dutch wear grey hoodie, black trouser, black shoes, and equally black cap. He also have blue eyes and pretty messy hair

"So… You come to challenge me?" The Dutch, who known as Johan Van Bommel (Yeah… I can't get any good names) ask

"Yep. Let's see if you can" Frederica challenge

"Okay"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Schachmatt!" Frederica manage to beat Johan only in 47 step

"Well… You are master of chess in this school while I'm nothing" Johan said in sadness

"Don't worry. Train yourself well and you will be like me anytime soon" Frederica convince Johan

"Okay then" Johan said

* * *

"CHESSGAME! SIMPLE! PERSON LIKE YOU WON'T BEAT ME! **HAHAHAHAHA!**" Jan's scream nearly makes both An and Frederica get temporary deafness

"I don't think I can hold it any longer!"

* * *

Tanner is taking care over his room right now, so it won't be good for Frederica to disturb him. Poor girl… (or woman?)

* * *

"Sorry, but I'm not that good in compared to you or Francis" A man in blue-white sultan outfit said

"Aww… C'mon, Hassan. You are the last on my list. I definitely need you" Frederica said

"Well… Although I don't want to play with you doesn't mean I don't have any suggestion. Why don't you try to play with the new student? From the information of Mr. Malcolm, she is a chess champion at city level" Hassan said

"Nice. Gonna try with her soon" A smirk appear in Frederica's face

"That's nice. Anyway, want some kebab?"

* * *

"From my friend's information, you are chess champion, doesn't it?" Frederica interrogate

"Umm… on city level, yes" Kartika said with a little bit afraid

"Okay… Then I challenge you to play with me. After that, I give you task to beat a person. This person is not just ordinary person. If you can beat him, you can be the grandmaster. Nice cover for your suck cooking ability, right?" Frederica said in a slight dark aura

"Err… How did you know that I'm suck at cooking?" Kartika ask in innocence

"Don't dare to ask"

And the game begin for both of them as Kartika choose mythical sculpture while Frederica choose futuristic sculpture. And it's begin with Frederica's move

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frederica is about to checkmate Kartika

'Wonder how could she become a champion in her city, her game is just as suck as Johan' Frederica think while moving her rook to protect the king

A smirk appear on Kartika's face

"Skakmat" Kartika's rook attack a pawn that positioned right in front of the king. The king is 'landlocked' by it's own pawns and rook. If the king attack the rook, a bishop ready to kick it's ass

"What the… But how could you…" Frederica said in shock as she doesn't think that Kartika could beat her in, if you can count correctly, 158 steps

"Simple. Guerrilla warfare. Stealthy, cost many precious time, but meant for one destination: freedom" Kartika said

"Guerrilla… I see. It's appear that I rely too much on brute force" Frederica finally manage to calm herself

"So, can I battle the grandmaster?"

* * *

"So, you have finally found your match, eh? Her body is quite petite" Francis said in insulting tone

"Don't you dare" Frederica said… in the 2nd time for this day

The game occurred in the class, so the tension can be felt and of course, make sure many people watch 'em

'I won't lose my grandmaster title. Like, never!' Francis think

'Let's see if I can beat you' Kartika think

The game opened by Queen Gambit and followed soon by Queen Gambit Declined, then continued with TMB system and then you name it…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minutes pass and yet none of them win the game. But it's appear that Francis has more advantage in number while Kartika has advantage in positioning

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It has been 125th step and Francis manage to check Kartika's king many time while Kartika still only have 4 checking

"Do you think that she will lose?" Aleksey ask to Frederica

"Wait until the time come" Frederica said

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now Kartika is about to be checkmated by Francis

"No one expect her to win it. I think she will lose it" Jan commented

Francis prepares up one of his rook to checkmate the king by positioning the rook beside the white king so the rook can move straightly to the white king and finish the game. Everyone can feel the tense. Many people who make a bet that Francis will win take their money as they sure Francis will win

But behind the tension, Kartika smirk

"Skakmat" Kartika move her only one rook in front of the king. To prevent the black king escape by killing the rook, Kartika has prepared a bishop. Beside the king, there are two rooks. One prevent the white king to move left (right in Francis' P.O.V) and the other is to prepare the final checkmate. But they prevent the black king to move sideway so this gives Kartika an advantage

This especially shook those who have bet for Francis. As there's many who bet on Francis, many people lose their money in disappointment

"Ah, I think you can get your Grandmaster title anytime soon" Francis comment in slight disappointment followed by Kartika's smile

"Don't worry. To vanish your disappointment, I invite you to my room with some people so we can watch the Soccer game of Barcelona vs. Real Madrid" Kartika said as she try to cheer up Francis

"Really? But… why must together? Isn't every room have their own TV?" Francis ask

"No. Watch something alone is not fun. It would be more fun if we watch it together… in my homeland, we also serve instant noodle called Indomie while we watch it. Sadly I can't found it around here" Kartika said

"Indomie, eh? I know where to get" Johan interrupt their talk

"Whoah! Thanks… err…"

"Johan. Johan Van Bommel" Johan introduce himself

"Van Bommel? I think we still have some family relation, as my great granpa have the surname Van Bommel" Kartika said

"Wow. What a nice coincidence" Johan said followed by both of them have slight laugh

A silent moment before Francis interrupt

"Never mean to disturb you guys, but where we can found some instant noodle?" Francis ask

"Don't worry. I gotta find some for all of you"

* * *

At night, Johan return with a package of instant noodle called "Indomie". While he walk to the room, he meet Phillip

"Hey ya, why the hell you bring that damn thing at night?" As most of you suppose to expect, Phillip ask

"Don't worry. I just want to go to Kartika room. Ya know… watching soccer. Want to join?" Johan invite

"Umm… sure" Phillip agreed and walk into the room

The room is more like a hotel room with the king-sized bed, an LED TV, an AC which turned off by Kartika for fun purpose, an another thing you can expect on a 5-stars hotel room

"Ya, I'm here" Johan enter the room with Phillip

"Quick, we might be late" Kartika prepare the utensils. In the room, there's Jan who simply change the channel of the TV while waiting the show, Aleksey and Catherine who read a bible, Francis who read his chess book, Emmett, Tanner, Alina, and Cesar

'Anyone want it with chili?" Kartika ask, but only Johan and Jan who raise their hand

"Okay"

* * *

The noodles are ready, right at the time when the game begin. Everyone really focus on the TV while some other watch the TV and eat the noodle at the same time. They cheer up when their favourite team make goal and 'Aww'-ing when the enemy make goal

And yeah, Soccer + Indomie is among the fastest way to create a friendship

* * *

**Sorry for those who only have their OC as cameo. Although I already work this thing at Thursday, I didn't manage to make it any longer since… well, the scary writer block monster and my research of chess in Wikipedia. Also, tonight on local time, Bayern Muenchen vs Chelsea, baby! (Did I spell the muenchen right?) Duh, I won't be out of pizza tonight. Let's see who will win. I support Bayern Muenchen! As always, Review are accepted, critic also accepted, but I never accept flame. With this, I say Good bye!**


End file.
